Rainy Kisses
by xSinfulDragonSlayer
Summary: Lucy's date was a bust due to the fact that her date was a narcissist... Not to mention a certain pinkette was on her mind the whole time. So what happens when he comes to comfort her while she's sulking in the rain? NaLu One-Shot


_**A/N: Here's my first fanfic on this account. I made a one-shot because it's been awhile since I've actually written anything... besides, I don't want to start a multi-chapter story that I won't finish. I'm going to try to make a multi-chapter story, but it honestly depends on how much time and insporation I have. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I only own my OC, Tsuki Takagami. (For more info on Tsuki, check my profile.)**_

* * *

Rainy Kisses

* * *

Natsu sighed as he sat at the bar in the guild known as Fairy Tail. He had wanted to leave for a job, but his partner had a date. Therefore, they agreed to leave the next day instead. He laid his head on the counter and sighed again.

"Oh my, is something wrong?"

Natsu looked up and into a pair of concerned eyes. He pouted. "Lucy went on a date tonight when I wanted to leave for a job. And it's a job just for her too! They requested a celestial wizard and the reward is enough for her rent for the next couple months." Plus, he was jealous... not that he would admit it out loud.

Mira giggled. "Is it just that? Or is a certain pinkette also jealous?" She teased.

Natsu blushed and looked away. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Mira!" He denied. _Jeez, could the she-devil read minds or something?_ He thought to himself.

Mira smiled softly. "You should just tell her how you feel, Natsu. I'm sure she feels the same."

Natsu sighed. "If only... She probably just sees me as her idiotic and childish as well as reckless and irresponsible partner and best friend. Nothing more. It would be a miracle if she had feelings for me..." He looked at Mira. "I'm starting to get worried though... She said she would be stopping by the guild after her date but she should have been here a while ago."

"If you're looking for Lucy, you'll need to go to the bench in front of the new restaurant."

Natsu and Mira turned and saw Tsuki walking over. "What do you mean?" They asked as Tsuki closed her umbrella and shook some excess rainwater off it.

Tsuki sighed and sat next to Natsu. "One order of chicken wings, fries and a water please." Mira nodded and went to go get Tsuki's order, listening in at the same time. Gray and Erza also came over and sat with Natsu and Tsuki, curious on what the conversation was about. "What I mean is she's sitting out in the rain on a bench and sulking... Either that or she's so deep in thought that she didn't notice it started raining." She looked at Natsu and held out her umbrella. "Here. Go to her. She could probably use her best friend right now." She said with a small smile.

Natsu smiled and grabbed the umbrella. "Thanks, Tsuki. I owe you." And with that, he got up and left the guild in search of his best friend.

Gray raised an eyebrow as Natsu left. "You could have easily cheered her up... So, why didn't you?"

Tsuki smiled as Mira got back and set the food in front of Tsuki. "Because, this is a chance for them to both get their true loves." Mira giggled and nodded.

Erza smiled. "I hope it works out for them." She said before pointing at Tsuki. "By the way, your clothes."

The ice make mage blinked and looked down. When she realized she was just in her bra and underwear, she blushed. "When the hell did that happen?!"

* * *

Lucy sighed as it started raining. Great, first the date was a total failure and now it's raining while she's sulking? Could things get any worse? She looked down and sighed. Apparently so. She forgot she was wearing a dress where the top was white. Her hot pink bra could now be seen.

She groaned and looked up at the sky, recalling the day's events. She had gotten up and left the house about noon. She went to the bookstore to find a book for Levy and ran into a cute guy. They talked and decided to go on a date. Lucy figured it might be a good way to get rid of her feelings for Natsu. She had then gone to the guild and hung out. She agreed to go on a job with Natsu the next day and then left to go home to get ready for her date. She got ready and met the guy at the new restaurant at eight in the evening. The date was horrible, for all she thought about was a certain pinkette as the man she was on a date with only talked about himself. He then insulted her the worst he could before leaving and making her pay the bill. There went her rent money. And now she was sulking and was being rained on with her hot pink bra showing through her dress.

That is, until something was draped around her shoulders and something stopped the rain.

Looking down, she noticed the familiar one-sleeved coat that her pinkette partner always wore. She blinked and looked up, shocked to see said pinkette standing there and holding an umbrella over her with a soft smile. "You'll catch a cold if you sit out in the rain like that." He said before sitting down next to Lucy.

Lucy looked in front of her. "Why are you here...? I would have thought you'd have gone home now..." She said.

Natsu smiled softly. "I was waiting for you at the guild. You said you were stopping by on the way home so I was waiting so we could decide on when to meet tomorrow. I already picked out a job and it's perfect for you." He said. "It's a job requesting help from a Celestial Wizard and the money is enough for your rent for two months plus some leftover that we could split for food expenses." He said.

Lucy blinked. "Natsu..." She smiled softly. "You're the best, you know that?" She teased lightly.

Natsu smirked. "I know." Then he turned serious. "So, what's wrong? Why are you sitting out in the rain with a soaked see-through shirt on?" He asked.

Lucy sighed. "My date was a bust... He was a total narcissist! All he talked about was himself! But that's okay... I wasn't really into the date myself... Someone already has my heart and I could only think of him that whole time..."

"So, I guess this means I don't have a shot at winning your love?"

Lucy blinked and then looked at Natsu with a blush. "W-What?! W-What do y-you mean?!" She stuttered. Did she actually hear him right?

He looked at her with a completely serious look. "I said I guess I don't have a shot at winning your heart and becoming your boyfriend... Since you already love someone else..." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Lucy couldn't believe it. The boy - no, the dragon she loved actually loved her back. She smiled softly and made the boldest move she had made in a while; she leaned forward and kissed Natsu. Natsu blinked, surprised at first before he slowly started kissing back. After a few seconds, the kiss was broken, and both mages had smiles on their faces.

"You already won my heart, dragon." She said.

He smiled. "So, I guess I can ask this with confidence then... Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?" He asked with a wink.

Lucy giggled and nodded. "I shall, my dear dragon." She said before she leaned forward and kissed the pinkette once again.

* * *

Behind a nearby bush, a squeal could almost be heard before it was cut off. The squeal belonged to Mirajane Strauss, and the one who cut off the squeal was her lover, Tsuki Takagami.

Tsuki chuckled quietly. "I know you're excited, love, but we can't be discovered." Mira simply nodded.

Gray blinked. "Who would have thought that the flame brain would actually confess..." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Erza was a blushing and embarrassed mess. "T-They k-k-k-kissed..." She managed to get out. Everyone else simply sweatdropped before they all went their separate ways for the night.


End file.
